


A Matter of Ace-ceptance

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Asexual Adrien Agreste, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Character, Pride, Valentine's Day, ace - Freeform, all of them I guess - Freeform, and yes a bit of, but it doesn't matter, but more, i dunno what side of the love square this is supposed to be, not explicit at all though, the romance isn't what's important here, upped the rating cause of mentions of sex and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: What was even the point of all this flirting and banter? He loved her, there was no doubt about that, but his definition of love was different to most people’s...likely different to Ladybug’s...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to all the aces in the ML fandom, this is my gift to you :)  
> Just a quick note on Adrien's identity, in this story he's asexual, heteroromantic and has zero interest in sex.  
> I may or may not turn this into a multi-fic story, haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think :)

Adrien rubbed his tired eyes and sighed into the murky darkness of his bedroom. He needed to stop doing this to himself. He lowered his hands and glanced at the time in the corner of the screen, eyes straining against the glare.

2:03am.

It had been Valentine's Day for two whole hours already. He grimaced, how time passes when in a self-deprecating mood.

Adrien turned his focus back to the purple and grey web page and scrolled mindlessly through another forum discussion. The only sounds that could be heard in the otherwise silent room were the soft swiping of his fingers on the trackpad, and Plagg muttering in his sleep on the bed sheets next to him.

He clicked on a new link and flicked through the chat. Usually, some of the personal stories made him feel a bit better but tonight nothing was resonating with him.

He stifled a yawn. He really needed to sleep. There was school tomorrow followed by an evening patrol with Ladybug. But he didn’t listen to himself.

He wasted another half an hour reading more responses before finally deciding this truly wasn't doing him any good, physically or mentally, and closed the web page.

Ladybug smiled up at him from his desktop screensaver. He had snapped it whilst they had been chatting on the Eiffel tower one evening after patrol. She was laughing with pure natural joy from something stupid he had said. Her gums were showing, eyes were scrunched and hair was in her face. He thought she looked gorgeous, Ladybug hadn’t wholly agreed with him...

 

_“Oh my God, Chat!” Ladybug laughed, “Delete it!” She shoved him playfully._

_“But Bugaboo! You look_ bug- _alicious!" He leant in and waggled his eyebrows._

_“Pffff!” she giggled and pushed his face away from hers._

_“Please? My Lady?” Chat gave her big pleading kitty eyes._

_Ladybug rolled her head back before grinning at him, “FINE, you can keep it. But no giving it to the Ladyblog!” she warned him, flourishing a finger._

_“My Lady!” Chat said with mock aghast, I would_ never! _”_

_“Haha, I know.”_

_“I only wish to print it out onto a human pillow.”_

"WHAT!"

 

Adrien giggled to himself. Obviously, he had done nothing of the sort. His gut went cold. Obviously. His mood soured.

What was even the point of all this flirting and banter? He loved her, there was no doubt about that, but his definition of love was different to most people’s...likely different to Ladybug’s...

Adrien slammed his laptop shut. He needed to stop thinking.

Trying not to disturb Plagg, Adrien reached over to place his laptop on the side and turn off his lamp. He placed his finger on the switch before freezing. He looked at the silver ring on his outstretched hand, the yellow lamp light softly illuminating its silver surface. Adrien knotted his brow. He pulled his hand back and, slowly but surely, eased the ring off his ring finger. Plagg stirred but other than that, nothing happened. Adrien released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

He turned the ring over in his palm and examined it.

The forums had all said it should be black...but silver was pretty much grey...and that was one of the main colours... 

Adrien didn't move for another minute, conflicted as to whether he should or shouldn't...

His heart beat fast. He was going to do it.

Holding his breath, Adrien lowered the ring onto his middle finger. It fitted perfectly. He released his breath as he flexed his hand and gave a shaky laugh.

He felt some wound up tension inside him dissipate. He had finally taken the first step to accepting himself.

"I," he spoke to the empty room, "I am..." the words died in his throat. This was harder than he thought. He clenched and unclenched his hands, releasing some of the nerves.

“I am...asexual,” he said softly, barely above a whisper, but that didn't matter. He had done it.

He smiled wanly.

Suddenly the exhaustion hit him, hard. He felt utterly drained. He hadn’t realised what a mental toll this conflict had taken on him, and the rush of relief was...overwhelming.

Swiftly he turned off the lap and curled up tightly under the duvet, his left hand cradling his right. He felt Plagg nestle into his shoulder. Adrien’s heart warmed, he felt oddly proud of himself.

For once no negative thoughts floating through his head as he gently drifted off into unconsciousness.

He smiled. Maybe Valentine's Day wouldn’t be so bad this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that I'm not saying wearing a ring equals accepting yourself. That was just how Adrien started to come to terms with it. You guys accept yourselves however you want! And don't ever underestimate how important self-love is :)  
> The website Adrien was scrolling through was AVEN, go check it out if you haven’t already.  
> And to anyone who is struggling to accept themselves or something in their lives (I’m not just talking about orientations here), the going may be slow and tough but... I believe in you :)  
> Happy Valentine's Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know Valentine's day was a while ago now, but I've had some ideas bouncing round my head for this fic and they wouldn't let me go. So after some encouragement from the fabulous [JudieJodia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judiejodia/pseuds/Judiejodia), I've decided to continue.  
> It shouldn't be any more than about four short chapters and hopefully I'll get the whole thing published before March rolls around.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Adrien took a deep breathe in as the car pulled up to the school's entrance. He exhaled slowly, giving himself a chance to collect his thoughts and mentally prepare for the day ahead. Valentine's Day tended to be an overwhelming affair, what with the magnitude of adoring fans swarming over him. This year would be no different - worse even since he couldn't shut himself away in his room. There was nothing to stop fellow students from expressing their adoration to his face.

He twizzled the ring on his finger and nodded at the Gorilla before opening the door and stepping out the car. Immediately he was swamped by a mass of blonde hair.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Adrihoney!” Chloé shrilled in his ear, hugging him far tighter than was comfortable.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Chloé,” Adrien replied less enthusiastically, gently easing her off him.

"I've got your present right here," she said, releasing him. She snapped her fingers and Sabrina brought forward a large heart shaped box of, very expensive and clearly store-bought, chocolates. Adrien forced himself to grin, "Thanks, Chloé! I'll-"

“Yo! Adrien!” He was cut off by a yell across the school yard.

He turned to see Alya enthusiastically waving him over, an abashed Marinette standing next to her. His face lit up.

“Ugh, what do they want,” Chloé said, disgusted.

“Hey, um, Chloé,” said Adrien, “do you think you can give me your present later?”

“Excuse me?” Chloé looked taken aback.

"Thanks, Chlo! ‘preciate it." He gave her a hasty wave before jogging over to Alya and Marinette, though not without feeling Chloé's outraged eyes glued to his back. He felt a little guilty but Alya's smirk and the look of delight on Marinette's face were enough to dispel it.

“Morning, girls!” he said when he reached them, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“And to you too,” Alya replied, hand on hip, “Mari here has something for you.” She nudged her frozen friend. Marinette let out a small squeak.

“Oh?” Adrien smiled down at her.

Marinette gave her knees an anxious wiggle as she fingered the carefully wrapped present in her hands.

"I, um, I..." her eyes darted about wildly, "I want to gift you - I MEAN GIVE - uh, you, er..." her eyes landed on something near Adrien's shoulder. "You've moved your ring to your middle finger," she said softly, her voice clear and fluent for once.

Adrien’s smile stuck as his body went numb. He glanced at his hand which was currently wrapped around the strap of his shoulder bag. Immediately he released it and put it behind his back, out of sight.

"Y-Yes, I, um," his eyes shifted hesitantly, "I did."

Marinette’s eyes widened as the blood slowly rose to her face, turning her cheeks bright red. “I said that out loud?” she whispered, horrified. She brought the present to her face and hid behind it, “I’m so sorry,” she groaned.

Realising Marinette didn't know the significance of what she had just said, Adrien relaxed. He smiled and acted as if nothing had happened.

“Alya said you have something for me?”

“Yes! I...here,” she held out the gift and blushed, “this is for you.”

Adrien couldn’t help but feel warmth flood through him as her bright blue eyes met his. But then the implications of what the present meant sank in and the warmth vanished.

He recovered by flashing his rehearsed model smile, “Marinette, you shouldn’t have!”

Gingerly he took the present. Instantly Marinette clasped her hands behind her back and eagerly leant forward. With a sinking heart, Adrien realised he had no choice but to open the gift right there and then in front of her. He was going to have to find the fine line between showing gratitude but not leading her on, and that wasn't going to be easy.

Using more caution than was necessary, Adrien unravelled the bow and opened the box.

"Wow, Marinette, these are gorgeous!" He knew he was overdoing it, but he couldn't help himself, "Did you make these yourself?" he continued, "You truly are a talented person!"

Marinette's beaming smile was almost enough to make it all worthwhile but he couldn't help but cringe on the inside, he had way overshot the line. Adrien's praise _had_ been genuine though, the rows of little handmade chocolates were indeed beautifully crafted, each one individually created with the utmost care.

Despite knowing he probably shouldn't, he gave her a brief hug. Marinette was stiff at first but she quickly relaxed.

“Thank you so much, Marinette,” he pulled back, “You’re a great friend, you know that?”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Marinette's expression shifted. If he was anyone else he wouldn't have noticed it, but he was a master of fake expressions. Adrien felt a flash of self-hatred course through him as Marinette hid her disappointment with a very convincing smile.

“It was no problem!” she said a little too happily, “I had fun making them.”

There was an awkward pause.

Adrien saw Nino walk around the corner in his peripheral vision.

“I, uh, I’ll catch you later, and thanks again, Marinette!” He gave her and Alya a brief wave before walking away.

“You go, girl!” Adrien heard Alya exclaim behind him.

“Yeah...” Marinette’s dejected response was like a punch to the gut. He gritted his teeth. Damn, Marinette deserved better than him.

“You ‘right, bro?” Nino asked as soon as he saw his friend.

Adrien tried his best to put on a convincing smile, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He looked around and suddenly noticed the groups of whispering girls pointing at him and giggling nervously.

He felt a twinge of annoyance, “Let’s just get out of here.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette trudged glumly along the Seine River. The day hadn't gone as well as planned and there was a heaviness in her heart. Apart from the encounter that morning, Marinette hadn't spoken to Adrien all day, but that hadn't prevented thoughts of him from taking over her mind. In an attempt to forget all about their embarrassing exchange, Marinette had decided to treat herself to some shopping after school. She had spent a good two hours wandering around craft stores and boutique shops in Paris, buying all sorts of materials, textiles, art supplies and clothes. For a while, it had worked and her head had cleared a little, but now her thoughts were once more taking over her mind. Not to mention she felt sore from the amount walking she had done and the weight of her bags.

Marinette sighed. It was a beautiful afternoon, the water glistened, people chatted, and the bright sun shined down on them all. Inside, however, Marinette was tightly wound up. Usually after an embarrassing encounter with Adrien, she would rant and unleash her anxieties on Alya, but today Marinette had been so upset that she had barely been able to get a word out. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her frenzied heart. She slowed her steps and forced herself to take deep breaths. Eventually, the relaxed afternoon atmosphere and the walk along the river calm her down once more.

She shifted her bags and somehow managed to pull out her mobile. She clicked the most recent contact. 

"Hey, girl," Alya said when the line connected, "What's up?"

"I just, I can't stop thinking about Adrien," Marinette sighed.

Alya laughed, "You have got it way too bad!"

"But Alya," Marinette bit her lip as she voiced the main concern that had been circling her head throughout the day, "he called me a friend, what do you think that means?"

"Oh, Mari," said Alya tenderly, "I love you girl, but let's be honest, how many coherent sentences have you said to him?"

Marinette was silent. "I'm trying," she finally said with a whimper.

"I know you are," said Alya empathetically, "But... am I right or am I right?"

Marinette grumbled.

Alya laughed, "You just need to give him time, keep giving gifts like that and he's bound to fall for you." Marinette couldn't help but smile at that. " _I_ personally reckon he's falling for you already," Alya said with a smug tone, "but don't forget he's designed to be closed off by nature, so you can't blame him really for being so hesitant."

Marinette frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You know, seeing how famous he is, one step outside the norm, one teensy line crossed and his face would be plastered all over celebrity magazines. Not to mention being raised the way he has, having a crazy strict father and a tragic backstory of a disappearing mother, it would be enough to keep anyone on edge."

"Huh," Marinette honestly hadn't really noticed. He just always seemed like an outgoing, bright ray of sunshine to her.

"I'll say this though, he's definitely become a lot more confident since he started school."

Marinette cocked her head to the side, "Isn't he already pretty confident in himself?"

"Hah!" Alya laughed louder than she had meant, causing Marinette to momentarily pull the phone away from her ear. "Confident in _himself?_ No, I meant he's gotten more confident with others." Alya paused, "Maybe confident is the wrong word... more genuine."

"Genuine? What do you mean? Why don't you think he's confident?"

"Girl, I thought you would have been the first to notice it. Every time he interacts with someone outside our little friendship group, he slaps on that model smile and slips into a routine that's obviously been drilled into him since before he could walk." Marinette didn't say anything. "However, recently he's gotten more relaxed, more real, in his interactions with others. His smile is softer, his posture more natural. He's by no means open, but he's definitely loads better than when we first met him."

Marinette continued her slow walk down the Seine in silence.

She heard Alya typing away on the other side of the line.

"Just keep being you, girl," Alya said eventually, "maybe without all the stammering," she joked. 

"Hey! I'm trying my best,"

"Haha! I know you are girl, and I have no doubt that one day Adrien will be head over heels for you."

"Really?"

"You two were made for each other," Alya said. Marinette cheeks flushed and a bashful smile crept onto her face. "Anywho, I've really gotta finish this article for the Ladyblog, catch you later, ‘kay?"

"Okay," Marinette hung up and exhaled.

She stared at her feet as she meandered along the path. She let the gentle lapping of the river flow through her head as the sun warmed her back.

She stared at the bright sunlight on the ground and her black shadow that cut right through it. 

Thoughts of the Adrien she thought she knew swirled around her head. The things Alya had just said painted a completely different picture of him. Marinette stopped in her tracks.

The things Alya had said painted a completely _real_ picture of him.

Marinette shook her head in an attempt to digest this sudden realisation, but it was then that she saw him, in the periphery of her vision, Adrien, just sitting there on a bench along the river, all by himself.

Marinette's eyes darted around. She was at a loss of what to do.

Adrien was leant forward, arms resting on his knees and hands clasped, staring intently over the water. He hadn't seen her yet.

Usually, Marinette would've hidden and avoided him, unless Alya was with her, in which case a petrified Marinette would've been dragged over.

Marinette shifted the bags in her arms. She should leave him alone, he didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed anyway. She turned to take the nearest staircase up to the main road but glanced at Adrien one more time before she did.

She froze mid step. Adrien had changed his position so his face was in his hands. Marinette sucked in her breath. For the first time in her life Marinette looked, really _looked_ at him and caught a glimpse of the Adrien that Alya had spoken about, the Adrien that wasn't simply sitting there alone... but was sitting there lonely.

This subtle difference caused Marinette's heart to thump as a quiet sort of determination hummed through her body.

She was going to go over to Adrien and help him.

Her breathing quickened and hands grew clammy as she walked up to him.

"Adrien?" she asked cautiously as she drew near.

Adrien jumped and quickly wiped his face with his sleeve.

"H-Hey Marinette," he said when he saw who it was but he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Adrien?" Her eyes widened with surprise as she moved to stand right next to him. His eyes were red. He'd been crying. "Are you all right?"

Adrien bit his lip and turned his head away from her. His fists clenched on his knees.

He took a deep breath in, "Yes," he said sitting up straight and facing forward. He closed his eyes and exhaled, releasing some of the tension from his body. He opened his eyes, "I am fine," he said more to himself than Marinette. He wiped his eyes once more before turning to her, still not quite meeting her eyes, "Sorry you have to see me like this, you caught me at a bad time," he gave an apologetic smile.

Marinette's eyes widened, "Don't say sorry!" she exclaimed. Alya's words about Adrien's pressures rolled round her head, "You have nothing to be ashamed of," she added tenderly.

Adrien's eyes finally sound her's.

"Thank you," he said softly. He gave a small smile, heavy with emotional exhaustion, but also with relief. It pierced Marinette's, heart.

Adrien shuffled along the bench and patted the space next to him. Marinette put her bags down and accepted his offer.

They sat in silence. Adrien leant forward once more, staring blankly ahead. Marinette fidgeted, trying to think up something to say to dispel the silence but, when she caught Adrien's expression in the corner of her eye, she realised what Adrien needed wasn't someone to help solve his problems or talk through them with him. No, what Adrien needed was someone who was happy to just be there with him, someone to sit there and get lost in their own respective minds, together.

Marinette closed her eyes and relaxed into the bench. She let the usual sounds of Parisian life wash over her; the rushing of cars overhead, the gushing of the river, people's babbling voices. A tranquil serenity flowed through her as she felt the sunlight dance on her eyelids and warm her skin.

It was a while before either of them spoke.

"I just...," Adrien started a hesitant sentence.

"Hmm?" Marinette opened her eyes and sat up, Adrien was still leaning forward, eyes glazed over. "Do you ever feel like, even though you're surrounded by family and friends...and fans," he added as an afterthought, a wry smile tugged at his lips, "that...," his expression fell back into emptiness and his voice dropped to a whisper, "that nobody could ever love you?"

The world faded around Marinette. The daily noises from cars and people overhead grew faint, the lapping of the river melted away, and the colours dimmed. 

All that was left was her, a wide-eyed girl, gazing at an exhausted boy. 

Marinette suddenly saw Adrien clear as crystal.

She noticed the bags under his glassy eyes, the dullness in his hair, and the underlying tension in his body eating away at him both physically and mentally. It was as if the sticker of perfection she had placed over him was slowly peeling away. She saw the weight of pressure from his high-strung lifestyle hanging over his shoulders, the expectations from his father in his faintly creased brow and his anxiety about being judged by everyone, home and media alike,  ingrained into his very being. His expression was unnervingly deep.

Marinette remained frozen like a deer caught in headlights. She felt as if Adrien was voicing a part of himself that wasn't meant for her ears; a part of himself he had never meant anyone to see.

But then Adrien turned his head and bore his green eyes into her blue one's, unveiling the true distress behind them. It was like a fog had been lifted and Marinette finally saw Adrien for who he was and who he wanted to be.

A cool breeze ruffled his dull hair and caused a sharp shiver to run up her body.

"I love you," she blurted out.

The world slammed back into focus. The sounds of the river gushed in her ears, the noise from traffic and pedestrians was overwhelmed her, and the colours of the world blinded her for a split second.

Adrien's tense expression turned into mortification.

"Oh man, you gave me the chocolates earlier, Mari, I'm so sorry! It was really sweet of you, but I-" 

Marinette heart dropped to her stomach but she hid it and silenced him with a sharp wave of her hand, "You don't have to say anything," she said quickly, "Just...," she hesitated, "just don't _ever_ say that again." She looked at the ground and locked her knees together nervously. "Don't ever say nobody loves you," she murmured.

Her words hung delicately between them. Adrien didn't dare risk moving in case he broke them. 

Eventually, Marinette stood up, "I should be getting home." She avoided his pained gaze.

"You're a great friend," Adrien said softly, "you do know that right?"

Marinette tensed. She slowly drew her eyes towards his whilst shoving her shredded emotions deep down. She gave him a smile full of warmth and understanding. 

She hoped it was convincing.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Scene:**

"Hey, let me walk you home."

"Oh no, really you don't-

But Adrien had already stepped around her and scooped up her bags.

He strained slightly under the weight of them, "Jesus, Marinette! How have you carried these all this way?"

Marinette brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged.

Side by side they walked along the river. Adrien refused to hand her even one of the bags. Even when she pulled at one, threatening to spill its contents, Adrien remained stubborn.

"Stop it, Mari, I'm not giving you one," he gave a cheeky grin, the sparkle she knew so well was once more shining in his eyes.

Marinette exasperatedly threw her hands in the air, Adrien laughed. Marinette giggled.

They walked along a bit further in silence.

Marinette was once more her shy self after that abrupt show of confidence.

"Hey, Adrien," she said carefully, "how come you were down by the river? I heard from Nino that your father rarely lets you out by yourself..."

"Oh," Adrien's eyes flicked down to his jacket and went shifty, "I, uh, snuck out."

"Oh," Marinette was silent a moment. "Shouldn't you be getting back soon then?"

Adrien sighed, "Yeah, probably," he gave another brash smile, "but a princess like you is-" Adrien's eyes widened, "um, is, er, is more important than my father," he finished quickly, his voice losing all its former confidence. His cheeks flushed.

Marinette failed to notice Adrien's sudden change in demeanour, she was too busy feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. He had called her princess! Only one other guy had called her princess before and she much preferred it when it came from Adrien's mouth than his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for breaking my promise to get this story out before March, life kinda took over.  
> I'm super excited about writing the final chapter though and I hope you'll also enjoy where I take it! :)


	4. Who We Want to Be - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking forever to get this update out.  
> This chapter was getting too long and so I decided to split it into two chapters, so yes there will be one more chapter to come out after this.  
> If you'd like some background music while reading, listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTpbwmrRxHQ), I listened to it on repeat while writing and also happens to be inspiration for the title

Chat Noir flew across the rooftops of Paris. He was trying his best to outrun his confusing emotions and, for a moment, it worked. The exhilaration, adrenaline and shock from the cool, fresh air forced everything out of his mind.

After dropping Marinette off at the bakery, Adrien had sprinted home (with a bag of pastries her family had forced on him, not that he had complained), had had a hasty dinner (with Nathalie standing over his shoulder, no father in sight), and then paced up and down his bedroom in slight disarray, glancing every so often at his Valentine's gift for Ladybug sitting on the shelf. He had been debating whether or not to confess his love to Ladybug tonight, for real this time, not as a passing joke. However, there was also the added conflict as to whether to reveal his asexuality or not at the same time. Plagg had been no help in solving the dilemma. In the end, he had decided there was no time like the present and, if he was going to put himself through the torture of ripping off one plaster, he might as well rip the second one off too. 

And so he ran.

But the strange mixture of dread and excitement couldn’t be outrun. The swirling emotions crept into his stomach and chewed him up from the inside as he drew near the rendezvous point.

Chat came to a stop a few rooftops away from Ladybug. He saw her silhouette lit up by the sparkling city lights. She stood out brilliantly against the dark evening sky, like a bright red rose shining in the moonlight. Chat watched her a moment as she stood gazing over the city they both loved and protected, pigtails fluttering in a slight breeze. For some reason, Chat's mind turned to Marinette. Earlier that day when they had been sitting by the river he had stolen a glance at her. She had looked so peaceful, leaning back with her eyes closed, specks of sunlight glistening on her hair and eyelashes. Her aura of tranquillity had seeped into him and, for the first time in a long time, he had felt free from judgement, the weight of his life had been momentarily lifted off his shoulders. In other words, sitting with Marinette in the warmth by the river, it had made him feel _safe._ He realised it was the same emotion he felt whenever he was with Ladybug. A small but warm smile grew. He half-wished he could return Marinette’s love for him, she was such a sweet girl. Chat’s eyes refocused on the beautiful mysterious girl waiting for him. But his heart was taken. Chat clutched his gift tightly and leapt down to meet his lady, leaving that little bit of regret behind to float away into the night sky.

Chat's smile widened when Ladybug turned to face him, a smile in her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Milady," he bowed deeply, one hand on his chest and the other outstretched to the side, "I was helping out a friend," he tilted his head up towards Ladybug and flashed her a signature Chat Noir grin.

“Mmmhmm?” Ladybug crossed her arms and flashed a flirty smile of her own, “And who is this _friend_ of yours?”

“My Lady! Just what are you suggesting?” Chat exclaimed with mock horror, “You are the only lady for me,” he jumped to his knees and held out his little package for her, “A perfect present for a _purr-_ fect partner." A small part of him cringed deep down, he had wanted to make what he said sound genuine this time.

Ladybug threw back her head and laughed. Despite the slight discomfort that he wasn’t being taken seriously, Chat felt pleasure thrum through him at her reaction, he loved making her smile.

Ladybug took the present and grabbed his hand to pull him up, "Silly kitty," she shook her head with a smile. Chat winked.

“Here I’ve got a small present for you too,” she picked up a paper bag off the ground that he hadn’t noticed before and handed it to him. The wonderful smell hit him instantly. His ears perked and tail swished with excitement as he opened the bag, “Cookies!” he exclaimed, “They smell absolutely a- _meow_ -zing!” 

“I should hope so!” said Ladybug, rolling her eyes at Chat’s pun but grinning nonetheless, “they’re fresh out the oven, baked by yours truly.” She gave a little curtsey of her own. 

Chat laughed, "You shouldn't have!"

“I couldn’t not,” she retorted, “especially since I knew you’d definitely bring me something,” she delicately turned the small box over in her hands.

Chat turned his attention away from the cookies and watched as Ladybug picked at the ribbon. His tail slowed in it’s swishing as anxiety took over. He hoped the present was appropriate, but he knew he had gone overboard. Better that way round that the other though.

Ladybug gasped as soon as she opened the box. She glanced at Chat with wide eyes before looking back at the gift.

“Chat,” Ladybug’s voice was breathless with wonder.

“I just want to say,” Chat quickly interjected before Ladybug could say anything, “that I know we don’t really know much about each other’s personal lives because,” he gestured at his mask, “identities and stuff, but you’ve mentioned your heritage a couple of times before and as soon as I saw this I knew I had to get it for you, and…” Chat hesitated, “well, I’m sorry if I’m wrong,” he raised his shoulders apologetically and looked at the floor, “but, I just think it’s beautiful,” he glanced back up to meet Ladybug’s eyes boring into his, “and a beautiful woman deserves beautiful things.” Ladybug’s expression shifted ever so slightly into one of surprise. Chat had called her many things before, pretty, charming, good-looking, but never beautiful.

“Chat,” she breathed once more, “It’s _gorgeous.”_ From the box, she pulled out an ornately adorned Chinese hair pin. The stick of the pin was a delicate twisted silver, and at the end were mother-of-pearl flowers and jade leaves. It was decorated with silver studded jewels, both on the flowers and dangling down on delicate chains. Finally, nestled amongst the flowers, were some gorgeously carved, vivid, ruby red ladybirds. They stood out strikingly against the pale icy colours of the jade, silver and mother-of-pearl.

“You like it?” asked Chat.

"I love it!" He beamed at her reply. "But I can't accept it,"

Chat’s heart missed a beat, “What?”

"Where did you get it? It must have cost a fortune!"

Chat dismissed her question with a wave of his hand, “I have my ways.” 

In actuality, Adrien had spied it at a fashion show his father had dragged him to and had begged his father to buy it from the designer fresh off the catwalk, but he wasn't about to tell Ladybug that. 

"And don't worry about cost, you deserve it." Chat gave a small smile, he knew he wasn't acting entirely Chat-like, but he wanted to be sincere.

Ladybug closed the box, “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Shall we have some cookies?” Chat lifted the bag and grinned.

Ladybug returned the smile and nodded. They sat down and both happily munched away whilst watching the twinkling lights of the city.

“‘Eese are oh goo!” Chat exclaimed after shoving another whole cookie in his mouth,

Ladybug blinked before bursting out laughing, _“What_ did you say?”

Chat hastily swallowed, “These are so good!”

“Crazy cat,” Ladybug muttered, but Chat saw the grin in her eyes.

Neither of them said anything for a while after that, they simply enjoyed each other’s company, the sweetness of the cookies, and the wonder that is the city of love. Chat wondered when he should make his confession, or had he already missed his chance? _Idiot_ , he should have done it when he gave her the present. Chat's heart rate increased and his palms grew clammy. He reached for another cookie and munched anxiously. 

“Hey, Chat?” the sound of Ladybug’s voice pulled him out of his mind.

“Hmm?” He looked at her, but her eyes were glazed over, staring at some distant memory.

“Do you,” she paused, her voice was soft and oddly dreamlike. “Do you ever feel like nobody could ever love you?”

Chat froze. His mind went numb. "What?" He put it down to coincidence. It was Valentine's Day after all, there's no way he was the only one feeling down about himself. 

“My friend asked me that question today and it just got me thinking.” Ladybug blinked her eyes back into focus. “It made me realise how lucky I am, I guess.” She drew her knees up and hugged them, “I’ve never asked myself that question before in my life.”

"Oh," Chat didn't know what to say. He was still in slight shock from having that question sprung on him. He felt relief though that Ladybug didn't feel as lost as he often did, however there was a very small part of him that felt resentful.

“Chat? Are you alright?”

“Yes, why?”

“You’re frowning.”

“I’ve…. just got some things on my mind is all.”

Ladybug was quiet, “Okay then.”

The silence hung between them for a while, but then Ladybug spoke once more.

“Chat?”

“Yes?”

“Have…” she hesitated, “Have you ever felt like nobody could ever love you?”

Chat cast his eyes to the side, he didn’t want to lie to her, but neither could he bring himself to tell her the truth. “That’s kind of a personal question, don’t you think?”

Ladybug hugged her knees tighter, “Yes, I suppose it is.” Her eyes glazed over once more as her mind drifted off to a different time and place.

"You know, you kind of remind me of him," Ladybug continued after another stretch of silence, "my friend that is," she clarified, "sitting here, like this," she smiled at him. 

Chat still didn’t know what to say, so he reached for another cookie instead. 

“You sure do like cookies.”

Chat smiled, crumbs dotted around his mouth. Ladybug laughed.

“Thanks,” she said after her laughter died down.

"What for?" asked Chat, at a bit of a loss.

“For being a great friend, for being the _purr-_ fect partner." She nudged him with her shoulder, a twinkle in her eye.

Chat gave a warm smile at the compliment, but he went cold deep inside. He swiftly shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

“Hey!” Ladybug suddenly exclaimed, making Chat jump, “You’ve moved your ring,” she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face, ignoring Chat’s yelp of distress.

“I swear it used to be on this finger?” she said. Her soft touch on his ring finger shot ice through his body.

Chat swallowed, “Yeah, it did,” he tried to sound confident. He honestly hadn’t thought anyone would have noticed such a small thing, but now two people had in one day.

“Why did you move it?”

Chat’s confident exterior wavered, “Uh, no reason.” He pulled his hand from her grip as his ears lay flat and tail curled anxiously.

Ladybug crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, she nodded pointedly at his ears and tail, “Well obviously there’s a reason.”

Chat’s gut clenched, “Betrayed by the suit.” He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, but he knew his discomfort was pretty blatant.

Ladybug’s brow knotted, both surprise and concern clear in her eyes. Chat’s tail curled a little tighter.

“You’re not acting like normal,” she said eventually. 

Chat lowered his hand. He knew he wasn’t acting like stereotypical Chat Noir, but his actions weren’t exactly abnormal either.

“How do you mean?”

Ladybug thought for a moment, "You seem uneasy, and usually when you're uneasy you'd dismiss it with a pun or comedic boast." Chat knew what she meant, but he cocked his head to the side anyway. "Oh, you know," Ladybug waved her hand as she tried to think of an example, "Bugaboo!" she cheekily leant forward in an imitation of Chat Noir, "Noticing something so small, one might think you were head over tails for me," she winked before immediately snapping back to her usual self, "Yeah, something like that."

Chat’s tail uncurled and his heart warmed, Ladybug really did know him well. She was right of course, any other time or day and he would have said something like that, but today was different.

“It’s because…” Chat felt anxiety crawl in his stomach. He didn’t know if he could do this. Chat Noir was his persona that allowed him to be free of vulnerabilities, free of judgement and scorn. Confessing his love and asexuality to Ladybug, that made him _vulnerable._

He stood up as the anxiety started to claw at his stomach, big painful scratches. He didn’t know what to do.

“Chat?” Ladybug said, her voice laced with concern. She stood up too and placed her hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Chat bit his lip. That was the thing, he _did_ want to tell her.

Chat closed his eyes and cast his mind back to earlier that day, sitting with Marinette in the sunshine. He recalled that peace he had felt with her, the likes of which he hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled as he remembered her blunt confession. Chat snapped his eyes open, if she could do it, he could do it too.

Chat faced Ladybug, eyes blazing. “I love you, Ladybug!” Ladybug’s eyes widened. “I love you more than a friend, or a partner, I _love_ you, I want to be with you, and I know we have secret identities and don’t truly know each other, but honestly? Ever since I first met you I’ve known, trust me I’ve _known,_ that I will love whoever it is under that mask," his voice grew soft, "if only you'll let me."

Ladybug removed her hand from his shoulder and took a step back, “Chat-“

"However," Chat cut her off, he needed to rip off the second plaster while the adrenaline was still flowing through his veins, "there's something about me which would put off a lot of people," his voice grew hesitant, "which will probably put off you." 

Ladybug’s brow furrowed, “Chat, you know that could never happen.”

Chat clenched his jaw and swallowed back the lump in his throat, he had to get this out now or else he never would, but it was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. He gritted his teeth as all the confusion, uncertainty, and helplessness caused by his asexuality surged inside him. All the gut-wrenching emotions built up until he could take the pressure no more and they came pouring out.

"Ladybug, I'm asexual!" Chat cried, voice cracking, "And I thought I had come to terms with it, but standing here right now, trying to confess to you, it's brought back so many emotions I don't want to feel and I just, I want to accept myself, I do, but it's just so damn hard! And knowing that literally the whole world is different, I," Chat choked, "it makes me feel so small and helpless and," tears welled in his eyes, "I just want to be accepted, Ladybug! But my father he," Chat shook his head, "and my mother," Chat slammed his hand on his mouth, "I…" his voice dropped to a horrified whisper, "I've got no one!"

Neither of them moved. Chat's words hung suspended in the air, he half wished he could snatch them back. He bit back the tears, but they fell despite his efforts.

All of a sudden he was encompassed by a warm embrace. In a blink of an eye, Ladybug had leapt forward to hold him tight. Chat didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t been held like this in a long time, not since his mother…

He wrapped his arms around her and relaxed into the hug. Emotion flowed between them, Ladybug lifted the heaviness from his heart and replaced it with ease, comfort and security. Chat clenched her tighter as tears flowed down his cheeks once more, this time with relief.

Ladybug gently pulled back and wiped the tears from Chat’s face, “Mon Chaton,” she murmured, “you will always have me.”

Chat sniffed, "Thank you," he whispered and wiped his eyes, however he could see the hesitation in Ladybug's expression, "What is it?" he asked.

“Please forgive me,” she said slowly, not quite meeting his eyes, “I can see you’re hurt but,” her bright blue eyes found his, “what’s an asexual?”

Chat’s breath stuck. He grabbed her hands and pulled them off his face, taking a step back as he did so, heaviness rushed back into his heart. All that pain of confessing and she didn't even know. Fatigue swept over him and an odd bubble of laughter welled inside him, to be honest he had half expected this might happen.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked with caution.

Chat took a deep breath and braced himself for the true confession, and consequently, Ladybug’s true reaction.

"The standard definition of asexual is someone who doesn't experience sexual attraction. Asexuals can be further split into romantics and aromantics, the latter being someone who doesn't experience romantic attraction. I fall under the former category, meaning I am asexual but also romantic, heteromantic to be precise, hetero because I only feel romantic attraction to the opposite sex." Chat said all this monotonously as he looking fixedly over the city of love. The irony didn't bypass him.

“A…sexual, and, hetero..heteromantic…?” Ladybug said slowly.

Chat heard her tripping over the words. Part of him felt a little bad about spewing all that terminology at her, but another part felt too tired to care.

“So…” Chat could practically hear Ladybug organising the thoughts in her head, “You say you don’t experience sexual attraction?”

Chat nodded

“That means… you don’t…?”

“I have no interest in sex,” said Chat bluntly. He felt drained. “Don't want it now, never have, never will.”

“You’ve got no interest _at all?_ ” She asked incredulously.

“Not a single drop,” he said with a weary voice.

“But have you ever…?”

“Never even kissed,”

“So how do you know?”

Chat went devoid of all emotion. Reading all those forum posts had prepared him for this moment, but the hurt still hit him hard. 

“No, wait! I’m sorry,” Ladybug waved her hands, “That was incredibly ignorant of me, if you say you know, then of course you know.”

Chat blinked, he hadn’t expected that response, “Thanks,” he gave a timid smile, “that’s understanding of you.”

“Yeah…” Ladybug’s unconvincing reply caused his face to fall once more. She frowned at him, “Can I ask you something?”

Chat hesitated before nodding.

“I just, I am confused on one thing. If you say you are, y’know, _asexual_ ," Chat saw the foreign word stick on her tongue, "then, what's with all the flirting?"

"What do you mean?" Chat rubbed his eyes, he felt a headache coming on.

“I mean…if you don’t like me in _that_ way, then…”

“But I do like you in that way!” Chat exclaimed, “No, wait, that came out wrong.” His tail wrapped around his ankles, “What I mean is, I still love you,” he said softly, “I just don’t want to ever, you know, _do it_ with you.”

“I see.” Ladybug fell silent.

Chat looked at the floor. He felt so _tired_ , he just wanted to run back home and crawl under his bedcovers. He subconsciously started to twist the ring on his finger once more. He didn't notice Ladybug watching him.

“I’m assuming all this has something to do with the ring?” she asked eventually.

Chat’s head snapped up, he clenched his ring and index finger in his left hand.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “it’s a little thing between us aces. Asexuals,” he added for clarification at Ladybug’s raised eyebrow. “Wearing a ring on your right middle finger,” he released his fingers from the grip of his left hand and raised his right hand to his face, “It’s usually black but, oh yeah, forgot it turns black when I’m transformed,” he gave a small smile and looked at Ladybug, but her eyes were glassy as she was lost in concentration. His smile dropped, “What?” he asked curtly.

“Does the ring have to be black?” she asked

"That's the most common," he said listlessly, "but purple, white and grey work too, those are the ace colours."

Ladybug looked up and met his eyes, “Grey? So like…if it’s jewellery, then silver?”

Chat shifted his stance, he felt a little uneasy but wasn’t entirely sure why. “Sure, I guess, why?”

Ladybug smiled a sad little smile, “I think I might have a classmate who’s asexual.”

"Oh?"

“Yeah, he has this silver ring that he usually wears on the ring finger of his right hand, but just today I saw he’d moved it to his middle finger and…” She abruptly cut off and peered at Chat’s ring. Immediately he lowered his hand and put it behind his back, out of sight.

This small movement caused a spark of recognition to flicker behind Ladybug's eyes. What the recognition was, Chat didn't know, but it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

“Ladybug?” he questioned cautiously.

“Chat, what’s the colour of your ring when you’re a civilian?”

Chat’s body went numb, his eyes darted, “Why does that matter?”

“Is it silver?” he didn’t answer her, “Chat! _Is it silver?”_

Chat didn’t respond, but neither did he meet her eyes.

In a horrified whisper, Ladybug said one word which made Chat Noir’s blood run cold.

_"Adrien?"_

 


	5. Who We Want To Be - Part 2

_“Adrien?”_

That one word hung suspended between the two superheroes. Chat Noir saw it shimmer and waver in front of him. He closed his eyes and swallowed, willing it to disappear, to vanish from the space between him and Ladybug. But when he opened his eyes once more, he found that that single word was still stubbornly staring back at him in the form of a pair of bright blue eyes.

Chat barely breathed. Those eyes... he felt ensnared by them. Their shackles gripped his spine and pinned down his mind, rendering him incapable of movement.

Chat wrestled against the shackles and let air fill his lungs. Maybe...just maybe, she had misidentified him. It wasn’t like he was the only Adrien in Paris...

“Adrien? Is that really you?”

Once more Ladybug’s voice rang through the air, soft and gentle despite the unmistakable disbelief in her tone. Chat noticed she wasn’t her usual confident self. Her posture was stiff and taut, her legs were locked together and arms squeezed across her body. She looked so small.

“There...” Chat croaked, he wet his dry lips before trying again, “There are many Adrien’s in Paris...” he said, weighing each word on his tongue before trailing off.

Once more those eyes held him captive before flicking to something behind him. With apprehension building in his gut, Chat turned to follow Ladybug’s gaze.

The floor disappeared beneath him as his eyes landed on a garishly bright billboard on the other side of the street.

There he was, in all his superficial prime, modelling the latest Gabriel collection...

 

_Adrien Agreste!_

_The Golden Boy!_

_Paris’ Perfect Ray of Sunshine!_

 

Chat felt sick.

“Chat Noir,” said Ladybug, more urgent this time, “are you Adrien Agreste?”

Chat flinched at the sound of his civilian surname. It took all his willpower to tear his eyes from the blinding lights and face Ladybug. He cowered under her gaze. He had been wrong, she wasn’t unconfident at all; those eyes held power.

“How,” Chat’s voice was weak, “How did you figure out who I am?” Ladybug sucked in her breath and widened her eyes but didn’t say a word.

Once more neither of them moved. Chat’s eyes gave off a cold power to equal Ladybug’s, demanding her to answer his question. It was as if they were frozen in a mental battle.

The world, however, moved on without them. Evening traffic and chatter drifted up from the street below, a couple of cats were growling in an alleyway, the soft pounding of music carried over from a nearby bar. One by one the lights turned on in the surrounding houses, bathing everything in a yellow glow, and finally, a breeze weaved between them, causing both their hair to flutter and sent a shiver down Chat's spine.

Suddenly, Chat couldn’t take it anymore. He released Ladybug from his gaze as exhaustion rushed into his heart. He collapsed against a chimney wall.

“Forget it,” he muttered.

He drew his knees up and hugged them as he gazed listlessly over the rooftop. This wasn’t how any of his reveals were supposed to have gone, identity, sexuality nor the love confession. He felt so empty.

His ears twitched involuntarily as Ladybug moved in his periphery vision.

“Adrien?” she said, taking a tentative step towards him.

Chat Noir rolled his heavy eyes towards her but refused to verbally confirm who she thought he was.

Ladybug bit her lip, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't do this right now." Then without warning, she spun on her heel, launched her yo-yo and flew away.

Chat felt the needles of numbness prick his skin as he watched his partner disappear into the dusty darkness. He tried to muster some anger, or annoyance, or confusion, or any emotion really to get him back up on his feet and charge after her, but his limbs wouldn't respond. The pricks of numbness intensified.

He lay his head against the bricks with a soft ‘thump’ and exhaled. His head started pounding. He was so tired.

A small part of him was worried that he wasn’t feeling anything, but he shoved that part deep down and smothered it with a layer of apathy and instead, drew his gaze to the sky.

The light pollution from the city reached its snaky tendrils up into the heavens, but right above his head was a patch of the clear midnight sky. The stars glistened at him, not a care in the world. Chat gave a wan smile. It was almost comforting how little the universe cared what he did, almost reassuring how he was just a speck amongst many in the universe. His smile dropped. Almost. He closed his eyes and let the cool night air wash over him, taking with it all his thoughts.

Chat sat there for what felt like an eternity, his mind comfortably empty as the night embraced him.

Suddenly a shriek from the street below pierced night air. Instinct caused him to scramble to his feet and reach for his baton before he realised it was just some kids mucking around. He slumped back to the floor with a sigh and rubbed his face. He tried to empty his mind once more but it was no good, the kick of adrenaline was pumping through him, forcing unwanted energy through his veins. Once more he turned his gaze to the stars; he may just be a speck in the universe, but he still had a job here on earth, a duty to the people of Paris.

He gritted his teeth.

He was still Chat Noir.

He forced himself to stand. Both mind and body screamed at him in protest, but he fought it and drew himself to his feet. He continued drawing upwards, stood on his toes and stretched up to the twinkling stars. He exhaled strongly and put his hands on his hips. He tried to cock a confident smile as he looked over the sparkling city and, though he wasn’t entirely successful, it still put some assurance back into his being.

In one swift motion, he leapt onto a ledge, twirled his baton, and leapt off the building into the night. He left his emotions behind in a messy puddle on the rooftop and instead let the exhilaration of bounding across the Parisian rooftops fill his mind and body.

* * *

 

Chat flew through his patrol route at record speed, something he soon regretted as it meant he had to face his emotions sooner rather than later. He slowed right down and ambled along the Parisian rooftops, coming to a complete halt when he saw a red figure in the distance. Chat scowled. He turned on his heel. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to Ladybug. Chat froze... but neither did he want to leave things as they were. He rubbed his temples. He couldn't just run and disappear. If he had learnt anything from his past, it was that he could never, _ever_ inflict that sort of pain on anyone, especially someone he loved. Neither was he so fickle that one little argument was enough to rid his love of Ladybug. Still, he wasn't ready to forgive her that easily.

So it was with a heavy heart that Chat bounded over the rooftop and landed behind Ladybug with a soft thud, crouching in the murky darkness.

Ladybug spun around as soon as his feet touched the roof. Her expression of hope quickly fell upon seeing Chat’s dark eyes.

“Adri- Chat!” she cried.

Slowly, Chat Noir drew himself up. His eyes never left Ladybug’s, but they were cold and vacant.

“I came back almost as soon as I left, but you had already gone,” Ladybug said a little too quickly.

Chat didn’t blink. “Patrol,” he said dismissively and walked past her.

“That’s what I had hoped, which was why I waited here.”

He ignored her and jumped up onto a nearby chimney to gaze out at the city.

“Chat, I wanted to apologise.”

Chat took a deep breath of cool fresh air and said nothing, she would have to do a lot more than simply apologise to earn his forgiveness.

“Chat, please!”

He closed his eyes.

“Chat! _Please!”_

He gritted his teeth.

 _"Chat Noir!”_ she yelled.

“What!” he cried, spinning around and throwing his arms wide, before visibly deflating, “What do you want from me?”

“I, I,” she stepped back, “I just wanted to say sorry,” she looked at the floor.

“Yeah, well you've done that already,” he muttered.

“Can you,” Ladybugs voice shook, “can you blame me though? For wh-”

"For running away when you couldn't bear to face me? Yeah, yeah I can."

Chat felt cold anger trickle back into his being. He smiled dryly, at least his emotions were returning.

“But you act so different as Adrien!” Ladybug cried.

“Do I?” He rounded on her, eyes blazing, “Then you obviously don't know Adrien at all!”

Tears welled in Ladybug’s eyes but she hastily wiped them away.

"I deserved that," she whispered. "The fact that you said you felt you had no one and I..." she drew a shaky breath, "I just ran away. The the fact that you," her lip wobbled, "you j-just lay your heart out in front of me tonight a-and," tears welled in her eyes, "and I just c-crushed it..." she choked and threw her hand over her mouth, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself,” she said horrified.

Chat made no move to comfort her.

Ladybug lowered her hands and clutched them at her chest.

“And then saying you are completely different as Adrien?” She shook her head at her own naivety, “You’re right, I don’t know you.” She looked at the ground. “I mean, my eyes have been starting to open today, but now everything's being torn wide and I'm only now realising the _extent_ of my blindness and... how am I meant to help out the people of Paris if I can't even see the person who sits right in front of me?”

Chat stayed stoic and reserved but drew his eyebrows together. That last sentence didn't make any sense.

Ladybug bit her lip and gazed sideways. Chat properly looked at her and took in the strangeness of Ladybug's posture. Gone was her usual proud and sure self, instead, she was hunched in, her hands were shaking and her lip wobbled.

She reminded Chat of when they had first met, the shy superhero who had felt way out of her depth.

He hadn’t forgiven her yet, but there was no denying those warm memories that rose to mind. Of them taking down their first enemy together, of their first bout of banter, of them cowering before Hawkmoth before she rose up and showed the whole of Paris exactly what she was capable of.

Chat inhaled. He didn't want to feel for her right now, he really didn't. However, there was no denying the emotions that came crashing back into his heart. He gave an exhausted exhale.

“Chat Noir?” Ladybug said, drawing Chat out of his mind.

He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"I know I messed up earlier," she said, "and I don't expect you to forgive me, but," she breathed in deeply and met his eyes with a fierce determination, "I think it's time to show you something."

Chat raised an eyebrow before realising what she was going to do a second too late. 

"Tikki-"

 “-No! Wait!-”

“-Spots off!”

A red light flashed just beyond Chat’s outstretched hand as Ladybug de-transformed.

A small red creature appeared and Chat followed its flight path a moment before turning his attention to the person in front of him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Out of all the people she could have been, Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette swallowed and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She lifted her hand in a small wave, "H-Hey," she said.

“H-Hey,” Chat replied instinctively, giving a small wave of his own.

There was another awkward silence.

“So, um...” Marinette rocked on her heels anxiously, “I know this is-“

 “You’re Marinette,” Chat stated.

“Uh, yes,” she nodded, “yes, I am Mari-“

“But you sit behind me,” Chat said incredulously.

“What? Oh, yes I do...and you sit in front of me,” she said.

The following silence was broken only by Marinette’s soft rocking. Her eyes darted about but Chat’s gaze was stuck on her. He couldn’t believe it. Ladybug was Marinette.

Something was different about her appearance wise though, and it wasn't until she shifted her head that he noticed the light glinting off something in her hair. Her hair! That's what was different. Gone were her signature pigtails and instead she had tied it up into an elegant bun, held in place with the beautiful pin he had given her.

“The um...the pin looks nice,” he said, his voice shaking for some reason.

"Oh," she ran her fingers lightly over the ladybirds, "Thank you- I mean, thank _you_ for uh, giving it um...I mean," she took a deep breath, "Thank you for giving it to me," her voice was steady for once, "it really is gorgeous."

Chat felt heat rise in his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say.

"So, um, Chat Noir," Marinette's eyes darted once more, "I want to apologise for one more time for running away."

“Oh,” Chat’s expression went blank.

"Do you..." she bit her lip, "Do you understand why I ran away?" She looked up at him with expressive eyes full of both sorrow and hope.

“Because of-“ Chat’s eyes suddenly widened, “it...was because of who I am, wasn't it? Not the asexual thing...” he stated slowly.

Marinette’s expression changed into mortification, “The asexual thing? No, no, gosh, _no!_ Is that what you thought? Oh my god I’m so sorry, no that wasn’t it at all!”

Chat felt a part of himself unwind from relief.

“I would never run away from someone coming out to me, you know that right?” Marinette gushed, “Oh my god, you _do_ know that right? I mean I'll admit it took a bit of time to wrap my head around it but," her speech got faster and faster, "but yeah it was the realisation of who you are that completely threw me off and, obviously I know I shouldn't have run away that was completely wrong of me but I didn't mean for you to take it that way at all and... ughhh" Marinette threw her head in her hands and groaned, "I'm such an idiot."

Chat didn’t speak for a moment, he just observed the girl in front of him who was so completely unlike Ladybug, and yet the same.

“You are many things, Marinette,” said Chat softly, “but an idiot is not one of them.”

Marinette peeked at him through her fingers, not quite managing to hide her surprise. Pink dusted her cheeks.

"Though you do let your emotions get the better of you sometimes," Chat let the barest of smile's show.

Marinette blinked before releasing a nervous laugh, “I knooooww,” she groaned and returned Chat’s smile as she lowered her hands, “I’ll work on that,” she smiled.

Chat frowned once more, “Wait but, I get me being Adrien might be a shock... but why...?” Marinette cast her eyes to the side, biting her lip as she did so. It suddenly hit him, “Oh,” his eyes widened, “ _Oh!”_

Chat's brilliant green eyes landed on her blue ones. "I love Ladybug," he whispered.

Marinette gave a small sad smile and nodded.

“My head was in a turmoil,” she said, “you had just confessed to being in love with Ladybug,” she scuffed the ground with her shoe, “but earlier today you...” she sighed, “you said you didn’t love Marinette.”

Chat was silent.

“Except I am both Ladybug _and_ Marinette, how could love only one part of me?”

Chat didn't move.

“ _That_ was the question that was going around my head, that was the reason I had to leave, to get some space and think.”

Once more silence engulfed them. “But-“ began Chat.

“-I know I’m just as guilty,” Marinette said quickly before Chat could speak, “I’m...I’m not denying that.” She drew into herself, “I love Adrien Agreste, but I...” she swallowed, “I don’t love Chat Noir.”

“Oh,” Chat didn’t know what to feel. He was happy Ladybug was Marinette, there was no denying that. However there was also no denying the fact that he didn’t love Marinette, he loved Ladybug.

Chat felt a little dizzy. He was starting to understand why Ladybug had needed space. “But I'm both-“ he started to say.

“I know!” Marinette cut him off, throwing out her hand in defence. The other hand she clutched at her heart. “I know,” she said softly, closing her open fist, “and I hate myself for it.”

The silence stretched out between them.

Chat continued to try to make sense of the situation. He loved Ladybug, and Marinette loved

Adrien. But Ladybug _was_ Marinette, and he _was_ Adrien. All of a sudden it hit him

“Oh my god, we love each other.” Chat said deadpan. He met Marinette’s eyes. Her cheeks turned bright red.

A bubble of giddy warmth rose up inside him. “Marinette!” He jumped down off the chimney, “Don’t you see?”

Marinette watched him but didn't say anything.

“I love Ladybug, but _you’re_ Ladybug!”

Marinette gave a small smile.

“And you love Adrien, but _I’m_ Adrien!”

Marinette giggled at Chat’s excitement.

 _“Don’t you see?”_ Chat cried, placing his hands on Marinette's shoulders, "We're _idiots!”_ He threw back his head and laughed.

Marinette blinked before laughing at Chat more than his revelation. "Excuse me!" she scoffed jokingly and shrugged Chat’s hands off of her, "I thought you just said I wasn't an idiot!" She threw her hands on her hips and smirked at Chat with that twinkle in her eye he saw so often as Ladybug.

Chat blinked. “Nope changed my mind, you are a complete and utter idiot!” he grinned.

Marinette laughed, "Silly kitty," she said before letting her smile drop slightly.

Chat cocked his head to the side, “What is it?”

Marinette twisted her hands together, “I... love Adrien Agreste,” she repeated slowly.

“...Yes?”

“Chat Noir is my best friend.”

Chat paused, “Oh.”

"But, you know what?" Marinette's blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, "I want to get to know Adrien as a best friend, and my love for Chat Noir can only deepen, so...," a blush rose on her cheeks, "What I'm trying to say is...will you let me grow to love you? The _whole_ you?”

Once more those blue eyes held Chat Noir in their power, but this time instead of shackles and pain it was with love and comfort. It was her smile though that took his breath away, that small lopsided smile which was asking him to be nothing other than who he was. He knew he had mentioned Ladybug had his mother’s smile before, but now he realised why he had felt so at ease around Marinette earlier, she had his mother’s soft smile that only asked him to be whoever he was, in his entirety.

“I...,” Chat’s words stuck in his throat, he didn’t trust himself to speak so he nodded instead. Marinette’s eyes lit up.

“But only if I get the chance to know the whole you too,” Chat managed to say, “I want to know more than the outgoing, strong-willed, stubborn Ladybug.” He said softly, “I want to get to know the timid yet quietly confident Marinette.”

Marinette’s smile broadened, Chat thought she was positively glowing. “I’d love that,” she said softly, she took a small step towards him.

 Chat took a step back, “But, there's just,” his hand subconsciously went to the ring on his finger as he hesitated, “my aceness...” his eyes darted to the side, “It kind of...complicated matters.”

To Chat's complete surprise, Marinette giggled.

“Chat,” she said, with that gentle, understanding smile that made his heart melt, “When has love ever been simple?”

Her eyes pierced his. A lump rose in his throat.

“Adrien,” she said softly and gently raised her hand to his cheek, he almost flinched away but then she spoke once more and he let her touch him, “Chat Noir,” she murmured, as she stepped closer to him. Her touch was so soft it felt more like she was caressing his soul than his skin. His heart started to thump in his chest, “Ladybug,” his voice trembled as he too cupped her face with his hand, “Marinette.”

Marinette stood on her toes, “I will love you,”

He lowered her face to hers, “I will love you too,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Then, Marinette boldly closed the gap between them and kissed him full on the lips.

Chat held the kiss and waited with anticipation for the spark, the fire, the passion, to shoot through his veins.

He clenched his eyes.

He willed it with all his might.

It never came.

Chat broke the kiss. He turned away and bit back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Chat?” Marinette said softly, she put her hand on his shoulder but he flinched at her touch.

Chat spun on his heel, grabbing his tail in the process, “I _do_ want to love you, please trust me, I want to but," he twisted his tail frantically in his hands, "I'll never be able to give you everything you want."

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Marinette cried, “You are everything I could want and more! Don’t you dare think you aren’t good enough for me and don’t you dare think you can’t give me what I need!” Chat blinked at the outburst.

“I _do_ love Adrien Agreste and I _will_ love Chat Noir. I will grow to love whoever you want to be, whoever you are, in your entirety! In. You’re. _Entirety!”_ she repeated, “ _Do you understand?”_

Chat froze before a sweep of relief rushed over him, the likes of which hadn't been felt in a long time.

Chat ran at her and embraced her with all his being, shoving all the love and emotion he felt for her into that one heartfelt hug. Marinette gasped with surprise and happiness.

“I have one condition though,” Marinette murmured softly into his hair, “that you do the same for me,” her voice was the gentlest whisper.

Chat squeezed her tighter in response and nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

Marinette wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back as hard as she could.

Together they slowly sank to the floor, neither of them daring to release the other.

And there, entwined with Ladybug, Chat felt it; the love, the compassion, the _passion_ that he had so often dreamed of. He didn't even realise he was crying until he felt the dampness on Marinette’s shoulder.

"Shhh," Marinette stroked Chat's head, "you don't need to hide yourself anymore," Marinette gripped him harder and murmured into his ear, "I don't want you to feel like nobody could ever love you ever again."

Chat gave a sob and buried himself deeper in her arms.

They sat there, woven together, as the warmth that blossomed between them protected them from the icy air.

Chat’s tears slowed.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

Marinette’s shifted as her legs started to go numb. She tried her best not to disturb Chat, but she failed. He lifted his head and looked at her with wide eyes. She grinned, it truly was like having a kitten on her lap.

“Is it time to go?” Chat asked.

"I don't want to go either, Kitty," she ran her hands down his arms, "but it is getting late, and we have school tomorrow."

Chat nodded reluctantly.

“I will see you tomorrow though, right?” he asked.

“Of course!”

Chat smiled. He released her and stood up to stretch.

Marinette shivered as her skin, previously protected by Chat’s warmth, was pierced by the cold. Chat looked at her with concern, “Are you alright?”

"Yeah, I'll be- Tikki, spots on!" Heat flushed her body, "I'm fine." She grinned.

Neither of them spoke.

"So... tomorrow?" said Ladybug, taking a few steps away.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Chat agreed, also taking a few steps away. Both were reluctant to leave.

Chat started to speak, "Okay then, so um-"

“Chat! Wait,”

He froze at her cry.

“I just... I want to say something,” she paused.

Chat cocked his head to the side.

“You know,” she said, meeting his eyes, “I’ve always thought you were a pretty ace guy.”

There was stunned silence.

Ladybug sucked in her lips in an attempt to smother her smile.

Chat stared at her, stupefied.

At his idiotic expression, Ladybug couldn't help but burst out laughing.

The stars twinkled down on them both as Chat’s mouth widened into his biggest grin yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience with me, I'm so sorry for taking ages to get this chapter up. It felt like no matter what I did, or what angle I came from, the story felt off. I think I'm happy with it now though.
> 
> I hope you guys like it at least.
> 
> And also thank you so much for your comments, I just read them over and over when I was feeling down about this fic and honestly they kept me going.
> 
> So thank you, I hope you enjoyed it, and follow me on [Tumblr](http://inkjackets.tumblr.com) if you did! :)
> 
> Edit: Uh okay so there's actually another chapter, I did an epilogue :D


	6. Epilogue

~TWO MONTHS LATER~

Adrien stood with his back straight, hands clenched by his side, and head held high. It was taking everything in him not to cower and fidget; something which was only getting harder with every second his father remained silent and bent over his desk.

Adrien clenched his jaw as he watched the words he had uttered but moments prior dance around the sunlit room. He felt nausea swirl in his gut. It was impossible to snatch those words back now. He could only stand there, helpless, as they taunted him.

Originally, Adrien hadn’t planned on coming out to his father. However these last few months with Marinette had made him feel more confident in himself than he’d ever been before. He had been comfortable in his skin for the first time in a long time, and he had realised that he shouldn’t, no… he didn’t _want_ to hide who he was. 

Adrien winced as his father scratched out a potential design with an angry red line.

That realisation didn’t make this any easier though.

Adrien grimaced. All he wanted was to grab those words back and hide them away in the safety of his room, somewhere his father would never find them.

Adrien slowly angled one foot towards the door…

No! Adrien drew his feet back together and lifted his head higher. 

He refused to be intimidated by his father’s power games. 

The silence stretched out painfully.

Adrien swallowed. The scratching of his father’s pen might as well have been scratching on his brain it was so grating.

Finally, Gabriel capped the pen and placed it neatly next to his workbook. He then reached for a pencil and starting sketching potential amendments in the designs.

“Asexual,” he said slowly, without looking up.

Adrien’s posture tautened and his heart leapt in his throat. 

“Am I right in saying that that’s the orientation that lacks sexual attraction?” Gabriel asked while still sketching in his pad.

Adrien swallowed, “Y-Yes, it is.” He internally cursed at how weak his voice sounded.

The deafening silence enveloped the room once more, only broken by the soft scratchings of his father's pencil on the paper.

The blood pounded in Adrien’s ears.

“Then there’s no chance of you ruining the Agreste name with any sort of sex scandal?” Gabriel spoke clearly and precisely.

Adrien blinked. “N-No,” he stuttered, “Of c-course not.”

Only then did Gabriel pause in his work to lift his head and meet Adrien’s eyes. Adrien’s breath stuck in his throat, but he met his father’s gaze and held it steady.

“Very good,” Gabriel nodded before turning back to his work. 

Adrien exhaled and almost collapsed to the floor with giddy relief, but Nathalie’s hand on his shoulder steadied him and steered him from the room.

* * *

 

Adrien’s features were creased in a slight frown as he ambled along the Seine in the late morning sunshine. A slight squeeze of his hand pulled him out of his mind and he looked down to see a pair of warm bluebell eyes gazing up at him in concern.

Adrien smiled. Those eyes never failed to lift his spirits. 

Adrien let go of Marinette’s hand and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. She in turn wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked along together in a comfortable silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marinette spoke softly after a while.

Adrien’s smile slipped. He thought back.

“I don’t think there’s really anything to talk about,” he said truthfully. “While Father didn’t seem overly enthusiastic at the idea of me being asexual…” Adrien hesitated before lifting his mouth into the barest of smiles, “he accepted it.” He turned his gaze to the glistening water of the Seine. “And I think that’s all I can expect of him,” he said softly.

Marinette squeezed him gently, “If you’re sure.”

Adrien closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as a fresh morning breeze washed over both of them. Adrien relaxed and let his features loosen into a tender smile.

“Yes, I am sure,” he said, opening his eyes. He was pleased to feel the truth of those words reverberate through him. “My father accepts me and I’m happy with that.”

He looked at Marinette. Her eyes reflected the dancing of the water and her freckles were dark from the sunshine. He leant over and kissed the top of her head. Her hair was hot from the heat of the sun, and she smelled of warmth and fresh bread. 

“And it’s all thanks to you,” he murmured.

Marinette flushed, “I didn’t do anything, I wasn’t even in the room with you.”

“No, but knowing you were just outside was enough.”

Marinette met his loving gaze before kissing him on the cheek. 

“Come on,” she said, releasing their hug and grabbing his hand instead, “We deserve some pastries!” She giggled and pulled him into a run. Adrien grinned, her enthusiasm infectious, as they dashed up the stairs to the main road. Marinette smiled deviously back at him before releasing his hand and accelerating into a flat out sprint. Adrien laughed and rose to her challenge. He felt his grin widen with exhilaration as he chased those bouncing black bunches through the streets of Paris, expertly weaving through pedestrians and jumping fences as he did so. He let out a peal of laughter and was pleased to hear Marinette giggle in response. Being with Marinette, having fun like this, it was like he didn’t need Chat Noir anymore. Adrien gave a little burst of speed so he was level with Marinette. Together they ran, an unstoppable force, even without their suits.

Too soon they reached the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie, they burst through the doors, both breathless with adrenaline.

Sabine smiled bemusedly from behind the counter as the giggling pair strolled up to her.

“My what have you two been up to?” she said.

Marinette’s chest rose and fell as she tried to get her breath back, “Oh, you know,” she said breathlessly, she glanced at Adrien and grinned, “just enjoying the sunshine.”

Adrien eyed the shop, as his breathing steadily returned to normal. He spied a lone croissant from the counter that had survived the breakfast rush and swiped it.

“Those are for paying customers!” Sabine admonished him with a twinkle in her eye.

“Ah!” Adrien exclaimed, half the croissant already in his mouth. He swallowed, “Apologies Miss Dupain-Cheng, but your pastries look so good, I just croiss _an’t_ help myself!”

A burst of deep laughter came from the kitchen. “Adrien! Is that you?” Tom appeared with a plate of fresh cookies, the chocolate chunks in them still melted. “I’d know your puns anywhere!”

Adrien beamed, “All I wanted was to _bake_ your day a little better!”

“Haha! Well you’ve certainly _rose_ to the occasion!” 

“It’s the _yeast_ I could do,” Adrien said with a little flourished bow before collapsing into giggles.

He and Tom only laughed harder as Sabine and Marinette groaned.

“That’s enough you two!” Sabine said, failing to hide her smile, she waved Adrien and Marinette out the shop, “Now off you go, I’ve put a plate of fresh pastries for you to munch on at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Thanks Maman!” 

“Thank you Mrs Cheng!” Adrien waved his half eaten croissant at her before finishing it off.

Sabine pulled her still laughing husband into the room, “And you,” she pecked him on the cheek, “enough with the puns and go put those cookies on the display.”

Adrien felt a smile creep onto his face as he watched them. They were exactly the sort of parents he wanted to be when he grew up. He turned away as Marinette tugged on his hand and led him up the stairs, picking up the plate of still warm pastries as she did so.

Marinette placed the pastries onto the coffee table in the living room as Adrien flopped onto the couch.  Immediately, Tikki and Plagg dived on the plate and started munching away.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Marinette asked as she made her way over to the dvd selection.

Adrien didn’t respond for a moment. His heart rate was almost back to normal but he could still feel the effects of the adrenaline in his veins. He watched Marinette. Her back was to him, but she could still see her skin was flushed from their spontaneous sprint. Her hair too was coming loose from her bunches, strands drifting lazily across her neck.

Adrien shook his head, “Come here,” he said, patting the space next to him.

Marinette stopped fiddling with the dvd’s and turned to look at him in slight surprise, her lips were parted and her eyes were shining. Adrien lost his breath. She was stunning. 

With a smile, Marinette went over and cuddled up into his open arm, nestling her head under his chin. The warmth radiating from her body seeped into his, soothing his mind as it  mimicked the sensation of safety. 

Adrien held her tight.

Marinette returned his grip.

Adrien closed his eyes and curled up around her. The love and passion that Adrien had thought would never be a part of his life flowed through them. He breathed deep. He honestly didn’t know how he had survived so long without it. And this amazing girl was willing to give it to him, no strings attached. 

Adrien gripped her tighter.

He had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky.

Eventually, Marinette slowly peeled herself back. Adrien opened his eyes to see her gazing lovingly at him. She pecked him on the nose, “I will love you,” she said, a soft smile dancing on her lips. 

Those words had almost become something of a running gag between the two of them. It was more than just an acknowledgement of their affections for each other, however it was not quite yet a synonym for an expression of love itself.

Adrien opened his mouth respond with the words he had uttered many times over, but they didn’t come. They didn’t… feel right. Snuggled up here, in the safety of Marinette’s arms, feeling her complete support, both physically and mentally… he felt something click inside himself.

“I love you,” he said.

Marinette’s eyes pierced his, a light came on in them, making them sparkle like never before.

Adrien couldn’t contain the emotion flowing through his veins. “I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” his voice was soft and oddly hoarse. 

Slowly, Marinette sat up. She kissed him gently once on the forehead, then nose, before finally planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say those words,” she murmured as she sat back. Her eyes were large and unusually dark. Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine. “I love you too,” she said, her voice slightly deeper than normal.

Marinette then swung her leg round so she straddled Adrien’s lap and, before Adrien could comprehend the flash of panic in his gut, she kissed him fully on the mouth.

Adrien’s panic subsided as he relaxed into the familiarity of Marinette’s soft mouth. They had kissed a fair few times since that first night and he had come to welcome them. Marinette’s kisses were always light and warming. Adrien saw them as more of an extension of their embrace than the beginnings of anything sexual.

Marinette leant into him a little harder.

This was starting to feel different though.

He wasn’t uncomfortable yet, and neither had much time passed, so he didn’t say anything and let Marinette lead. 

There had been a few times in the past where they had made out for a bit longer than Adrien would have liked, but Marinette had sacrificed so much for him that he usually didn’t mind letting her have her way for a bit. 

However this time Marinette’s kiss was starting to shift from light and fluttery, to deep and moving. Adrien felt arousal swirl uncomfortably in his gut. This was definitely entering new territory now. 

He became aware of his arms resting limply on the couch. He didn’t quite know what to do with them. He gently placed them on Marinette’s hips. That was the most obvious place to put them… right?

Suddenly Marinette’s hands disappeared under his shirt. Adrien gasped as her cool hands met his warm skin, but still, he didn't pull back. He felt a curiosity course through himself  as to his own limits, almost touching on morbidity in nature. He let her hands flow over his skin, tracing his stomach and sides. Adrien tried not to laugh, her light fingers tickled. She continued drawing them up, up over and around his shoulders, before moving back down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

“No.” Adrien grabbed her wrists.

Marinette instantly jerked her whole body back and slammed her hands over her mouth. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Adrien,” she stammered, blushing furiously as her eyes widened with mortification, “I-I just got moment up in the caught a-and I, no, no,” she shook her head, “I mean caught up in the moment and didn’t t-think and I-“

“Marinette,” Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. She froze and held his gaze. “It’s okay.” He ran his hands down her arms. “Just,” he hesitated and glanced away, “don’t do it again,” he met her eyes, “okay?” 

Marinette nodded frantically and lowered her clasped hands to her chest. “Of course! Of course.” She visibly relaxed with relief at Adrien’s forgiveness. “I won’t do anything like that again until you’re ready.” She tilted her head in a gentle understanding smile, but Adrien felt a coldness seep into his stomach.  

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Adrien…” She went to stroke his cheek but Adrien jerked his head away. 

“Don’t!” He cast his eyes away, “I don’t…” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Marinette let her hand fall limply to her side. 

The silence enveloped them. The warmth between them faded fast.

“Adrien, you need to talk to me,” Marinette said eventually. Adrien clenched his teeth. “Was the touching…too much?” she quested with caution.

Adrien clenched his hands in his lap, the metal of his ring pierced the warmth of his skin. 

He nodded.

“And…the kissing?” Marinette asked.

Adrien swallowed. “Usually… fine,” he twisted the ring on his finger as anxiety crept through him, “But tonight, it was different.” His gaze flicked to hers before shying away again.

Marinette remained silent a moment before getting up off his lap and kneeling next to him on the couch. “Adrien…”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured once more. 

Adrien started as Marinette suddenly grabbed his jaw and forced him to look into her fierce eyes. “Stop saying sorry,” she said firmly, “None of this is your fault, none of this is my fault. We are just two people trying to find that perfect balance in our relationship, just like any other couple.” She released his jaw. “We are bound to have a few misunderstandings along the way,” she softly, “And when we do,” she continued, “we need to promise to forgive each other, we need to promise to forgive _ourselves._ ” Adrien blinked at the intensity of her expression. “Can you do that for me? For us?”

Adrien felt a familiar pricking sensation behind his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Good, I’ll start,” Marinette sat up straight, “I apologise for taking things further than you were comfortable with, and for assuming you’ll one day be ready for things you’ll probably never be ready for.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, “You picked up on that?”

“As soon as I said it, I knew I’d said something wrong. But all I meant was I won’t try anything like that again unless you want me to.”

Adrien felt relief flow through his veins.

“So…” started Marinette, “do you-“

“-I forgive you!” Adrien spoke quickly. Marinette grinned, causing Adrien’s cheeks to flush. “And, I apologise for not communicating with you,” he said.

“I forgive you,” Marinette spoke softly.

Adrien felt warm emotion bubble up inside him. But, as much as he tried, he couldn’t remove the tinge of doubt.

Adrien shifted in his gaze. “Are you honestly all right with this?”

Marinette raised her eyebrows in exasperation but didn’t say anything.

Adrien looked at her, heart pumping as she grinned deviously. 

Suddenly, she leant in and pecked Adrien on the nose. Adrien blinked, but before he could do anything Marinette attacked again, with a peck on each cheek.

“Wha…?”

Before he knew it Marinette was peppering him with a flurry of little kisses, all over his face and down his neck.

Adrien giggled, “Marinette!” he cried out, “No! It tickles!” Marinette pulled back to check he was all right, before grinning and throwing him down to actually tickle him.

“Marinette!” Adrien cried out, properly laughing now. He twisted and turned instinctively but couldn't escape, and so he was stuck laughing helpless on the couch under Marinette’s barrage of tickles.

Wheezing and out of breathe, Adrien couldn’t take it anymore. With a burst of strength he broke free from Marinette’s relentless fingers and flipped her onto her back.

Marinette let out a shriek of laughter as Adrien attacked with his own onslaught of tickles. 

“Adrien!” she squealed, squirming under him. 

“Ha ha! Revenge!” Adrien yelled triumphantly, before Marinette caught him off guard by poking him in the side. 

Tikki and Plagg both paused in their munching to watch the ridiculous antics of their respective charges, rolling their eyes at each squeal.

Marinette and Adrien continued playing for a while, squealing and giggling as the person who had the upper hadn’t continuously rotated. Exhilaration flooding them both as they revelled in simple happiness. 

Eventually their attacks grew weaker, and their laughter faded as tiredness set in. Adrien had managed to land the final attack and had Marinette pinned down under him. He swiftly kissed her on the forehead before flopping down next to her. 

They both breathed heavily, faces flushed with laughter. He rolled over to face Marinette. Her bunches had started to slip out and her fringe was in her face, fluttering gently with every breath. Marinette turned over to face him. She reached out and mussed his hair.

“You want to be careful no one sees you like this,” she said, her voice still breathless, “You look like Chat Noir.”

Adrien pecked her on the nose, “M’lady.”

They both lapsed into giggles once more.

Adrien exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. From coming out to his father, to having deep conversations with Marinette, his emotions this morning had hit all corners of extreme and he could start to feel the effects.  

His breathing steadied as Marinette stroked his hair, her gentle touches reverberating throughout his whole body. He let a soft smile dance on his lips. He never wanted to leave.

“Hey, Adrien?”

Adrien reluctantly opened his eyes to see her blue eyes gazing into his, the echoes of laughter still shining in them.

“I’m honestly all right with this,” she said tenderly. Adrien felt his breath stick in his throat as her soft words pierced his heart. 

“I love you so much you can’t imagine,” she continued, “and, just being with you,” her smile deepened, “it brings me more pleasure than any amount of sex would.”

Adrien’s face went devoid of expression. He bore his eyes into Marinette’s, searching for signs of hesitation, doubt or reservation. For anything at all that would signify her dishonesty.

He couldn’t find it.

Those beautiful sparkling blue eyes held only the truth.

Adrien clenched his eyes shut. Once more he could feel the warm sting of tears behind them.

Marinette wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in close until their foreheads were touching.

Adrien couldn’t help it, he felt the tears seep through his closed lids

Marinette gently wiped them away with her thumb, “What are you crying for you silly kitten?” she murmured. Adrien could hear the smile in her voice.

He shook his head. “I love you so much, Marinette,” he said, voice cracking.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

“I love you so, so much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally I didn't plan on doing a little epilogue type thing, however as soon as [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock) mentioned it, ideas started popping in my head. And to be honest, I wasn't even going to write out those ideas, but idk, for some reason inspiration hit me these last few weeks and I was like, you know what? I'm gonna write this thing!
> 
> So... yeah, they say you shouldn't fix what's broken, and I'm a little hesitant about putting this epilogue up cause I'm kinda proud of how the last chapter turned out, and I'm worried this epilogue won't live up to the rest of the story, but I've written it now and it seemed a shame not to share it with you guys :)
> 
> Thank you once again for all your beautiful comments, and I hope you all enjoy this final chapter... cause it really is the final chapter this time haha :) xxx


End file.
